


Merry Christmas

by theroadgoeson



Series: As the Days Turn Into Nights I Love You More and More [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sexy Times, during christmas, hellz yeah, i grew the balls the write porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadgoeson/pseuds/theroadgoeson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge for Destiel. Most of these are gen, but the work earns the rating for chapter 13 (making out). I also plan on making most, if not all, of them drabbles, so fairly short. Also, this is far more difficult than I anticipated, so I'm insanely behind due to circumstances, forgive me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It turned into porn. It was suppossed to be just kissing but then porn happened. I've fallen off the deep end of life. I'm so sorry.

Dean walked into the living room of the house that he and Cas were squatting in over the holidays. It was Christmas eve and they decided to take a break from hunting, if only for two days. They hadn't found a job that week anyway. As he rounded the corner into the empty space he discovered that it was no longer empty. It appeared as though Cas had angeled up some Christmas decorations. Dean's jaw dropped as he looked around the room to see that the rotting fireplace had been lit, the walls were hung with lights, and a tree was in the corner. Cas was ducking under the tree to place a single gift beneath it. He got up and turned to see Dean, still standing shocked in the doorway.

"Merry Christmas," Cas smiled, brushing off his coat as he stood.

"M-merry Christmas," Dean replied, "Jesus, Cas, you didn't have to do this."

Cas walked over to him and placed his arms around his waist, pulling the man a little closer. "Of course I did. When was the last time you had a proper Christmas. Without a job or a monster or demon trying to kill you?"

"Umm… Not since Sammy and I were kids, at least," Dean said.

"Then there, you see why I had to. It's Christmas, Dean, you have to celebrate it at least once in you life."

Dean rolled his eyes at that, and upon doing so, noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging from the door frame. "Cas," Dean said, looking at the angel whose head now dipped slightly to the side with a small smile on his face, "That's mistletoe."

"Waiting for you to notice that." Cas leaned up to kiss Dean. He pressed his lips lightly against the other's with a hum of pleasure reverberating deep in his throat. Dean kissed back, licking into Cas's mouth and tangling their tongues. Cas slid his hands up from the position on Dean's waist to tangle in his hair, one hand carding through the strands as another creeped down to his neck, using this leverage to angle his head just slightly, deepening the kiss more. Dean put his hands on Cas's waist and growled slightly as he pulled the angel closer to him, bringing their bodies almost flush. Cas moaned in pleasure as Dean broke the kiss only to trail more kisses down his jaw line to his ear lobe, which he then sucked on gently. Cas moved his hands to Dean's shoulder blades and grazed them gently through the flannel. He dug into Dean's shoulders with a moan as Dean moved to bite at the connection of shoulder and neck, soothing the place with his tongue.

Dean pushed Cas up against the jamb of the door frame and slid a leg between Cas's as they opened to accommodate him. He started untucking Cas's shirt and explored the flat expanse of his stomach, still working at Cas's neck and leaving marks that wouldn't fade for days. Cas gripped at Dean's waist, pulling them closer and feeling Dean moan against his throat. Dean moved his exploring hands from Cas's chest and moved them to his shoulders, removing his trench coat and jacket. Cas reciprocated by shucking off Dean's button-up throwing it aside. Dean's hands moved to unfasten Cas's belt as he brought his mouth up to meet Cas's lips. Cas bit down on Dean's bottom lip, eliciting a moan of pure pleasure as he removed Dean's T-shirt, breaking the kiss for only a moment.

Cas steered the two into the living room and down onto the blankets they had laid out on the floor. He lied in between Dean's legs as he kissed down his chest, slowly and agonizingly after the pace they were a minute ago.

Dean moaned loudly, "Fuck, Cas."

Cas hummed as he bit down softly at Dean's hip, his hands working to undo Dean's pants and slide them down and away from the writhing pair. Dean bucked upward as Cas kissed closer to his twitching cock and groaned loudly as Cas pulled back to loom over the man's face, smiling mischievously. Dean leaned up to kiss Cas lightly then looked up at the still fully clothed man. "You're wearing too many clothes."

"Well fix it," Cas said. Dean didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Cas around the waist and flipped them over so he was straddling the angel around the hips. He leaned down and started to unbutton Cas's shirt with his teeth. It was painfully slow moving, but worth it as Cas moaned each time he felt Dean's hot breath moving down his chest, straight south. Dean threw aside the shirt when he was finished and moved up to lick at Cas's nipples. Cas arched up in pleasure and Dean ground their dicks together, moaning as he buried his face in the crook of Cas's neck. He bit down softly, causing Cas to arch again with a moan that made Dean feel like he could come just by hearing it- it should be fucking illegal.

"Fuck, Cas, the shit you do to me," Dean said, unbuckling Cas's pants and tugging them off with his underwear, divesting himself of the final barrier of his own boxers.

Cas pulled Dean flush with him and whispered in his ear, "You know you love it," in a voice that turned quickly into a moan as Dean rutted their cocks together in a way that had them both twitching for more.

"Jesus fuck, Cas," Dean said, kissing Cas deeply as he encircled both their dicks with his hand. Cas moaned loudly, almost a shout of pleasure, as Dean twisted his hand in such a way that had him panting for more. It almost scared him, how much he wanted more.

"Dean, hng, please," Cas brokenly moaned, digging his short nails into Dean's back as arched in pleasure when Dean did that infuriating thing with his hand again.

Dean moaned as he jutted their cocks against each other, feeling the heat of them both in his hand as he slicked them both with precome. "Fuck… Cas… unngg," Dean moaned as Cas kissed along Dean's neck and bucked up against him.

Dean twisted his hand again, causing Cas to practically shout with the pleasure of it. "Dean, please. Need… more." Cas pulled a bottle of lube out of thin air- literally, and placed it in Dean's free hand.

Dean had to practically force himself away from the pure pleasure of feeling Cas along him, but he did as he grabbed the bottle of lube from Cas and opened it. "Fuck, Cas," he said, slicking his fingers. He rubbed his index finger along the rim of Cas's hole. "Gonna make you feel so good, Cas. Fuck." he said, feeling the heat surround him as he pressed in to the first knuckle. Cas moaned loudly, cherishing the weird and amazing intrusion. Dean continued to press in, adding another finger and rubbing gently along Cas's cock, his own twitching in anticipation. He scissored gently and then extracted his fingers. Cas groaned at the absence while Dean slicked up his cock. He pressed it gently and slowly in. Cas sighed and Dean kissed lightly against his jaw. Cas adjusted, settling in with the new invasion. He moaned against Dean's neck, and Dean took this as permission to continue.

He rammed into Cas, pulling the angel's hips upward, angling him so that every other thrust hit that sweet spot deep inside. Soon Cas was practically shouting again, bucking upward every time Dean hit his prostate.

"Dammit, Cas. Feel so good," Dean said, leaning down to kiss Cas again, reaching between their two bodies to grab Cas's cock again. He rubbed up and down, sliding his thumb over the tip each time he hit Cas's prostate. Cas was arching and bucking violently now, digging his nails into Dean's back and shouting his name into the empty house.

"Dean… going… to… come," He grunted as Dean twisted and slid his hand along his dick while thrusting into him. He came with a violent shudder of pleasure, getting come all over him and Dean. Dean thrust into Cas, once, twice, and three times more before coming inside him with a muffled shout and collapsing on top of the other. He slowly slid out and rolled to the side.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas and hummed against his neck. Cas turned his head and kissed Dean softly, languidly, and sleepily. "Merry Christmas," he said.

The next morning Dean woke up and opened his present, a bottle of lube. They spent the rest of the day recreating the previous night. Although this time Cas topped.


End file.
